Sleepy's Big Brother All Stars
Sleepy's Personal Big Brother is the upcoming official first season of Sleepy's Personal Big Brother. Weekly Log Week 1 Week 1 started off with all of the all stars entering the house. Some houseguests were shocked to see their old alliance members back. Cody and Derrick. Donny and Nicole. Paul and Victor. Will and Boogie. They all knew the routine and started introducing themselves. Nobody cared much about the introductions after having seen them in their past seasons already. It wasn’t long after the introductions that people started talking. Alliances were formed. Derrick saw opportunity in Dan and immediately started conversation with him. They quickly aligned themselves with Cody as well. King Friendship, Paul, met with Donny and Nicole to form an alliance. Paul didn’t care much for Nicole, but she was with Donny so he wanted her as well. Zach and Dick met up, knowing both to be villains of the house. They immediately hit it off. Will and Boogie decided Chill Town should be brought back once more. Then it was time for Head of Household. It was a gruelling hour long hang off an airplane. The houseguests were suspended ten feet in the air, hanging to the underside of miniature planes. Rachel, being the queen of endurance competitions, pulled off the win. She knew that there was no laying low in all-stars, so she played hard in the HoH competition. Rachel talked to her fellow houseguests, each individually, and came to a decision. Nominations rolled around and Rachel had made up her mind. She revealed to the house that she has nominated Derrick and Janelle. Rachel didn’t want to have to compete with other hard hitters like the strategic Derrick, or competition queen Janelle. POV time came. Donny, Boogie and Ian were chosen to compete. The houseguests had to race to try and collect three POV symbols from a pit of balls and then race back to their starting point to claim their Power of Veto. Donny, who had already done a similar comp, pulled out on top. Without a particular like or dislike for either houseguest, he chose not to use it and leave the nominations the same. Derrick knew he was a threat, but he also knew Janelle was a bigger threat because of her competition prowess, so he decided to lay low and not campaign too much. Janelle was alone in the house and knew some of her fellow housemates already disliked her before even entering the house. She took to campaigning with some of the newer houseguests like Nicole and Paul. At the eviction, Janelle found out she hadn’t campaigned hard enough and was the first one evicted in an 8-5 vote. Week 2 Following Janelle’s quick eviction, everybody knew they were in for a tough season. Rachel quickly went to Dan and Will to try and form an alliance, after realizing that she had publicly stated that she wanted to take out the best players. Dan and Will agree to align themselves with her, but would turn on Rachel in a heartbeat. Dan, being aligned with Derrick, tells him of the opportunity. Derrick knows Rachel will be an easy target for week 2 and tells Cody to put in his best effort during the HoH competition. After that brief period of talking, the second HoH competition began. In contrast to the endurance from last week, the houseguests had to try and match as many houseguests to their winning season as possible. It was close between Donny and Boogie, but Boogie was the faster of the two. He managed to arrange all the answers without fault and did it the fastest making him week 2’s Head of Household. Houseguests Summary Voting History